Kisu wo Shite!
by Kagamiyo Neko
Summary: "Onii-chan ciuman cama Ryu-niichan!" Apakah yang terjadi jika bapak Yagami mendengarnya? A little sequel from L is Shota-con. OOC. RyuzakiRaito. Shota-Loli-Pervert. Review or flame please.


**Disclaimer**: *sigh* Saya tidak ada imajinasi lebih untuk sampai ke ide 'Death Note'… Kalau pun ada, nanti saya jadikan kisah 'Death Note' menjadi cerita tentang shota-shota yang datang ke kerajaan milik Kucing Cermin-yo (baca:Kagamiyo Neko) dan membuat kerajaan itu menjadi harem shota…*dikubur idup2* Iya, iya, Death Note punyanya Tsugumi-sensei ma Takeshi-sensei…=3=

**Warning:** OOC? Out of Character? OON? Out of Normal? *minjem dari Luxam-san* *digaplok* Shota!Light, Pervert!L, Loli!Sayu. *mulai nosebleed*

**Kucing Cermin-yo's Note**:

Hm… jangan tanya kapan Light in the Darkness update.*mang sapa yg nanya* Orang saya sendiri juga lupa sama plotnya dan ceritanya. *dibejek*

Fic semi drabble yang muncul tiba-tiba di otak. Bisa dibilang "sedikit" kelanjutan dari L is Shotacon. Sebenarnya ada satu fic yang sedang diketik yang merupakan kelanjutan LiS. Tapi berhubung Aki2 tiba-tiba hiatus dan saya yang oon, jadi belum dilanjutkan sampai sekarang. *shot*

_Italic_: **Kucing Cermin-yo's comment**

Normal: **Kucing Cermin-yo's narrative

* * *

**

**Kagamiyo Neko**

**Present**

.

.

.

.

.

**Kisu wo Shite!**

(◕◡◕)7

"Apa maksud dari ciuman itu, Ryuzaki-_niisan_?"

Itulah satu kalimat yang tidak ingin Ryuzaki dengarkan semenjak peristiwa di taman bermain beberapa hari yang lalu. Suatu peristiwa yang menyebabkan tiga lebam biru di kepala, sedikit tamparan di pipi, sedikit cabikan di kaki, dan sebagai pelengkapnya tonjokan keras di bagian kedua pap-papnya, di bagian kiri dan kanan (_kata iklan apa gitu di tv, kata p*nt*t ntu disamarkan menjadi pap-pap. __Biar lebih imut gitu, kan biar sama saya yang imut ini! _*_ditempeleng_*).

'Hei, bukankah itu pelecehan, **Bapak Mertua **yang tersayang?' umpat Ryuzaki dalam pikirannya yang paling nista.

"Apa-apanya apa, Raito-kun?" jawab Ryuzaki malas. Walaupun nadanya terdengar malas, tapi di dalam hati penuh spekulasi ataupun strategi untuk kabur dari teritorial milik anak kecil berambut coklat _almond_ itu.

"Jangan membuatku marah, Ryuzaki-_niisan_. Kau tentunya dengan otak jeniusmu itu, ingat mengenai 'kecelakaan' empat hari yang lalu, tepatnya pukul 16.23 di taman bermain itu, kan?" ujar Raito panjang lebar –entah kapan ia mencatat detil kejadian itu- sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Ryuzaki menengok pelan menatap anak kecil itu.

'Jadi ia menganggap ciuman itu adalah kecelakaan?' pikir Ryuzaki sedikit kecewa. Pengorbanannya yang menyebabkan dirinya susah duduk -karena pap-papnya sakit-, susah tidur karena benjolan yang belum menciut, serta susah makan karena pipinya agak bengkak itu hanya disamakan dengan sebuah kecelakaan biasa saja? Demi tukang jenggot penjual pisang, apakah ciuman dari hati itu dianggap biasa oleh anak kecil –sok tau- ini?

Kadang, pemuda berambut hitam itu tak mengerti isi hati anak kecil itu. Ralat, mungkin bukan kadang, hampir sering tepatnya.

"40% saya ingat, 30% saya samar-samar, 30% saya tidak ingat," jawabnya sambil memakan lolipop besar di meja. Tentu, ia tak mau kalah dengan adu keras kepala ini.

Mendengar jawaban datar dari Ryuzaki, Raito pun mengerutkan alisnya. Aura marah melanda sekitarnya.

"Apa maksudmu kalau kau tidak ingat?" geram Raito sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa maksud Raito-_kun_ kalau ciuman itu kecelakaan?" tanya Ryuzaki sambil menatap tajam Raito.

"Aku yang bertanya dulu, Ryuzaki-_niisan_. Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaan yang aku beri-"

"Saya lebih tua darimu, Raito-_kun_. Jangan membantah," potong Ryuzaki. Alis Raito berkedut.

"Lantas kalau kau lebih tua dariku, kau boleh seenaknya mencium orang?" teriak Raito kesal setengah mati.

"Memangnya Raito-_kun_ juga boleh seenaknya mengucapkan kalau ciuman itu kecelakaan biasa? Dari mana kau mendapat konklusi seperti it-"

"Kalau bukan kecelakaan lalu apa?" Raito mendekati Ryuzaki yang duduk di sofa. Ia bernafas cepat.

"Kalaupun saya jelaskan, Raito-_kun_ tak akan mau mengerti. Kalau Raito-_kun_ memang tak suka cukup katakan saja. Saya juga tak akan melakukannya lagi..." Ryuzaki menghela nafas. Percuma saja bertengkar dengan anak kecil. Ia pun mengetik laporan kasus barunya di laptop yang ada di meja tepat di depannya.

"Ta...tak akan melakukannya lagi?"

Mata hitam Ryuzaki terbelalak pelan. Kenapa nada Raito terdengar... kecewa? Ia mendelik pelan ke arah anak kecil yang ada di sebelahnya. Hatinya mencelos.

Mata coklat yang senada dengan rambutnya itu berkaca-kaca. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Terlihat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras, mungkin agar ia menahan isak tangis yang sebentar lagi meledak. Ryuzaki, yang memiliki jiwa sosial yang kecil –hampir tidak ada-, hanya terpaku melihatnya. Baru kali ini ia dihadapkan dengan anak kecil yang menangis. Selama ini Raito tak pernah menangis. Walaupun Sayu sering kali menangis, tapi yang selalu mengayomi Sayu adalah Raito atau Sachiko.

Trio macan, ah salah, trio ajaib di kediamannya sendiri, yaitu Mello, Matt, dan Near pun tak pernah menangis. Maka dari itu, sekarang ia bingung dengan Raito yang terlihat akan menangis. Ia baru sadar, anak kecil kepribadiannya suka berubah-ubah tak menentu. Terkadang mereka berlagak kuat, tapi terkadang pula mereka tak bisa menyembunyikan emosinya. Bodohnya ia yang bisa-bisanya bertengkar dengan seorang anak kecil –walaupun intelejensinya hampir sama dengan dirinya-.

"Kau…ka…kalau begitu kenapa kau menci- ...menciumku?" Suaranya yang terpotong-potong menunjukkan bahwa Raito berusaha keras menahan tangisnya.

"Ke…hiks…ke…napa kau berkata…ukh…" Raito menunduk. Walaupun ia menunduk, terlihat beberapa butir air mata terjatuh dari pipinya. Ryuzaki tetap tak melakukan apapun. Setelah otaknya mengadakan rapat kilat, ia pun mengikuti isi hatinya untuk menenangkan anak kecil yang telah merebut hatinya itu.

Ditepuknya kepala anak kecil itu beberapa kali dan diusapnya air mata yang mengalir di pipi Raito dengan tangannya yang besar. Raito berhenti dari kegiatan isak mengisak tangis-nya. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah semrawut milik Ryuzaki. Entah wajah yang menyiratkan kepanikan atau wajah yang tak menyiratkan apa-apa.

"Jangan menangis, Raito-_kun_," adalah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Ryuzaki. Raito pun menatap kedua mata panda yang balik menatapnya.

"Lalu...jawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Raito tegas sambil menyeka air matanya. Ryuzaki mengerutkan alisnya. Anak semprul, pikirnya kesal. (_sejak kapan Ryuzaki tahu kata-kata semprul?_)

"..."

"Jawab, Ryuzaki-_niisan_!"

"..."

"Ryuzaki!" Ah, lagi-lagi Raito tak memanggilnya '_niisan_'.

"Kau tahu kan saya buruk dalam perkataan..." gumam Ryuzaki pelan sambil meraih pundak Raito yang kecil. Mata coklat _almond_ itu membulat.

Mata hitam legam bertemu dengan mata coklat _almond_. Bibir pucat Ryuzaki bertemu bibir merah Raito –karena Raito gigit tadi- untuk kedua kalinya. Tubuh Raito hanya terpaku. Genggaman di pundak Raito itu terasa kuat. Cukup untuk mengunci tubuh Raito.

Selang dua menit kemudian, Ryuzaki pun melepaskan Raito. Ia pun tersenyum kecil melihat semu merah di wajah Raito.

"Itu adalah jawabanku, Raito-_kun_…" ucapnya penuh kemenangan. Alis Raito berkedut untuk kesekian kalinya di sehari ini.

"Kalau begitu, ini adalah jawabanku…" ujar Raito sambil menarik kaos putih Ryuzaki. Dikecupnya lagi bibir pucat yang ia kenal dengan rasa manis yang amat sangat. Dua menit kemudian, Raito melepas ciumannya. Ia menyeringai senang saat melihat samar-samar semu merah di wajah pemuda itu.

"_Once is once, right_, Ryuzaki-_niisan_?" ujarnya nakal. Merasa dilecehkan anak kecil lebih muda tujuh tahun darinya, Ryuzaki mencubit pipi Raito keras-keras. Terdengar teriakan merdu dari mulut anak kecil itu yang mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas perbuatan nista itu.

"_Onii_-_chan_? Ryu-_niichan_?"

Kedua laki-laki terdiam mendengar panggilan yang sering mereka dengar itu. Dengan pelan, Raito menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat seorang anak kecil berambut panjang dikuncir dua menatap dirinya dan panda mesum itu lekat-lekat.

'Mampus', begitu pikir Raito dari dalam hatinya yang paling indah.

"Sa…Sayu? A…ada apa?" tanya Raito –sok- polos. Sayu hanya menatap Raito lalu ke Ryuzaki dan berpindah lagi ke Raito. Terlihat hawa tidak enak melingkupi teritorial milik Raito.

Dengan senyuman penuh keimutan, Sayu pun berteriak kencang-kencang,

"**Onii-chan ciuman cama Ryu-niichan!**"

Dunia pun menggelegar, gunung meletus, gempa bumi dashyat, seluruh pulau tenggelam, muncul _amoeba_, dunia pun kembali ke awal peradaban manusia.

_Apa? Lebay? Kosakata apa itu 'lebay'? *disantet satu fandom*_

Oke, itu bercanda, tapi di kelanjutannya memang ada bunyi menggelegar dari arah pintu masuk kediaman Yagami itu. Ah, sekedar untuk informasi _setting fic_ ini berada di ruang keluarga kediaman Yagami. *_telat amat_*

Terlihatlah, makhluk yang tak dikenal wujudnya berjalan masuk menuju ruang keluarga Yagami. Ekspresi muka Raito dan Ryuzaki sama-sama horror. Tak disangka, ayah, ibu dan adiknya pulang lebih cepat dari yang Raito prediksikan.

"Apa, Sayuuu-? Mereka berbuat a...**PAAAAAAAAA?**" Raungan bapak Yagami pun menggelegar seisi kediaman itu. Dilemparnya bungkus plastik belanjaan yang ada di tangannya ke arah Ryuzaki yang langsung berlari ke arah kanan. Kalap, bapak Yagami pun mengeluarkan pistol laras pendek yang menemani dirinya kemana pun ia pergi. Ia pun menembakkannya ke arah Ryuzaki berulang kali. Ryuzaki meloncat ke sana kemari bagaikan monyet yang lincah.

Tentu, tembakan itu tak sepenuh hati diarahkan ke jantung Ryuzaki.

"KUHANCURKAN PIP-PIPMU HINGGA TAK BERSISA AGAR KAU TAK MENDEKATI ANAKKU LAGI, RYUZAKI BRENGSEEEEKKK!"

Tapi menuju ke pip-pipnya Ryuzaki.

_Apa? Maksud dari pip-pip__, apa? Biar saya jelaskan, pip-pip itu adalah bagian kehormatan seorang pria dewasa. Jika pip-pip tak ada, maka kejantanan mereka pun dipertanyakan. Dan jika pip-pip tidak ada, maka mereka tak bisa hidup lagi. Bagaimana bisa hidup lagi jika pengeluaran urine sudah menghilang? __Mau dikeluarkan lewat hidung? Tidak mungkin kan? Siapa yang bilang mungkin? *digampar* Begitulah pengertian pip-pip dari saya, kucing manis, imut, keren, cantik, G4O3Llz5, lucu nan imbisil. _

Di tengah-tengah kobaran api kemarahan milik seorang bapak Yagami itu, seorang anak perempuan manis yang dikuncir dua berteriak lagi dengan lantangnya,

"**Berarti **_**Onii-chan**_** cudah ciuman tiga kali cama **_**Ryu-niichan**_**!**"

Yang tentunya mengobarkan api kemarahan itu sampai hasil yang maksimum. _Polos sekali dirimu, Yagami Sayu-tan. Unyunyunyu~ *Loli-con mode: On* *diterjunin ke Laut Mati*_

Selamatkan dirimu dan pip-pip-mu, Ryuzaki! Daripada kau tak akan muncul lagi di sekuel 'Raito is Panda-con'! Berjuanglah, wahai pejuang pip-pip! Kami mendoakanmu dari jauh!

Di sana gunung, di sini gunung. Di tengah-tengahnya pulau Jawa. Pembacanya bingung, lah authornya lebih bingung, yang penting bisa ketawa-maksa-! Tunggulah sekuel 'Raito is Panda-con'! Tetap di L is Shota-con! Yaaee!

*author mati disiram aspal panas*

(◕◡◕)7

* * *

**Kucing Cermin-yo's note:**

Gaje?

Ga menarik?

Aneh?

Ga lucu?

Tentu saja! Saya juga merasa begitu! *digampar bolak balik*

'_Kisu wo Shite'_ artinya '**I want you to kiss me'**. 8P Diambil dari lagu Magnet-Vocaloid.

**Review/Flame please?**


End file.
